


Long Distance and Time Difference

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shep is a baby, backstory shit, so is Garrus, they're not together but there is....tension???, this is flufffffff, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Meg Shepard is missing her best friend. Luckily, she runs into his mom who says it's a good time to call him up.





	Long Distance and Time Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! Day 5 of Fanfiction Writing Month: Friends! Here we have 16 yo Shep and her best friend Garrus, who she's known for years after meeting him on the Citadel when they were kiddos.
> 
> Sorry it's posted early! I know for a FACT I won't have time to post tomorrow due to an unexpected trip that will be happening. D:

Meg Shepard kept her nose in her omnitool as she walked into her mother’s office without knocking. She stopped suddenly when a conversation halted, one voice belonging to her mother and another belonging to someone else that she recognized well.

She looked up to see her mother seated at her desk with Rilika Vakarian sitting across from her; both of them staring at her with a mix of stern and confused looks.

“Mom! Mrs. Vakarian! Hi.” A blush crept up her cheek. She stowed her tool and stood at attention. “Sorry to interrupt. I didn’t realize you were in a meeting, or that _you_ were in town, ma’am.”

Rilika smiled. “It’s no problem, dear. It’s always lovely to see you.”

Meg grinned despite herself. She stole a glance at her mother, who still wore a stern look. Her own smile faltered, but she looked back to Rilika and pressed on. “Umm, by chance, did Garrus come to the Citadel with you?”

Rilika’s smile was demure now, and there was a sparkle of understanding in her eye. “Not this time. He’s still in basic training.” She looked at her tool for the time. “He should be awake now though, if you want to call him.”

Meg blushed deeply now. Garrus’ mom was sharper than she looked. “Thanks. I just might. Uh, nice seeing you, and I’ll see you later mom.”

“Yes. You will,” Hannah said, tone clipped.

Meg was out the door before her fear of the statement could reveal itself.

As soon as she was far enough down the hall, she sat down and pulled up her holo-call on her tool. The line buzzed and buzzed and for a moment, she thought he might not answer. It had been months since they had been able to talk. Military school was consuming his life, as they both had known it would.

Then his face flashed across her screen. He blinked sleepily and half hid his face with his hand. It was clear the surrounding room was dark, but the light of the interface lit up his face, revealing he was still in his bed, and not wearing a shirt.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” he groused.

“Garrus!” she shouted, unable to contain her grin. “Your mom said it was a good time to call you.”

“My mom?” He looked to his left and then deadpanned at her. “It’s three in the morning, Meg.”

“So your mom’s a funny lady.” She grinned and winked at him. “Come on. Your best friend needed to talk to you. This is the first time your mom has been here without you in years.”

“True enough,” he grumbled. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I…” Her mind fell blank. He kept staring at her, waiting. She sighed. “I guess nothing. I just wanted to see your face.”

He gave her a lopsided smile. “You’re adorable. And a pain in the ass.”

She grinned. “Shut up. Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

Garrus only rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Listen.” He adjusted so that now he was facing her sideways, half of his face smushed in a pillow. “This has been great, but I have to go to bed.”

“Ugh. Fine. If you have to.”

“Talk to you later, Meg.”

“Talk to you later,” she said, giving him a small wave as his connection went dark.

Strangely enough, she couldn’t shake her smile for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this was soooooooo fun to write. I love these dorks. And they're babies!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, you precious, perfect angel. Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated <3


End file.
